Stolen
by inuyashacrazy-12
Summary: Kagome is a low born lady about to marry a high born lord aganist her will, when bandits attack and capture her. The leader seems all tough but then why is he taking care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I hope you r enjoying the midnight run-in right now. I have decided to start another story along with the midnight run-in. It will mean that updates will be slower but have no fear I know what I want in these stories but still will except suggestions so have no fear.**

**Here it is so enjoy!**

Stolen!

Chapter 1

The Kidnapping

It was a quiet afternoon in the late 1800s. A carriage was moving along the Shikon forest's green filled roads heading towards a village for a ceremony of holy matrimony.

"Oh I wish we would get there soon so I won't be so bored anymore," said an annoyed and bored Kagome. She was being forced to marry a lord named Naraku for her family's welfare and parent's greedy needs.

"Don't say such a thing Kagome while in the presence of your future husband, he might not deem you worthy" Mrs. Higarashi quietly scolded her daughter.

"Like I care what my _fiancé_ thinks about me" Kagome spat fiancé like it was dirt.

"KAGOME" yelled her mother.

"It's ok Mrs. Higurashi. I like a girl with a little fire in her" interrupted Naraku. He started to snake he arm around her waist, and she smacked it away with distaste.

Kagome was what you could say, a rare beauty. She had waist length, midnight black hair that had a blue tint to it, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, fully developed, was 17 years old, and stood at 5ft 6in. Many men had asked for her hand, but were flat out refused by either Kagome or her parents and sometimes both.

Drowning out her mother's voice, Kagome moved to the window and pushed the curtain out of the way to stare at the passing by scenery. She noticed movement in the trees that seemed to be following the carriage. Suddenly the carriage stopped.

"What is going on here, we can't be there by now…" started Mrs. Higurashi while getting out of the carriage, only to be pulled out.

"MAMA" screamed Kagome as she too was dragged out with Naraku not far behind. After being pulled out of the carriage, Kagome came face to face with 20 men rummaging through their belongings.

Realizing the men were bandits, Kagome started fighting her captor's hold on her. She managed to get free were she started to yell and hit anywhere on the bandits in her way. Her efforts were wasted as she was mercilessly thrown at a nearby tree. Some leaves fell from the impact, landing on top of her body.

"KAGOME" her mother and Naraku yelled. BANG!

The bandits stopped moving to look at who had made the sound, along with Kagome and her fellow travelers, to be faced with another group of bandits; they looked pissed at the first group of bandits. The one on the horse looked even more pissed off than the rest.

He was dressed in the usual bandit's attire only red, some rips and dirt. Silver hair peeking out from behind him. He had a sword and gun attached to a belt at his hip. A red bandanna on the top of his head as well as covering his mouth. It was done so that it was impossible to figure out what he looked like.

"Bandits, put down the goods and leave or be killed were you stand" yelled the rider. The bandits clearly knew who this man was, for they scattered immediately without a single good among them. The rider moved his hand up and made a jester to his men making them move forward towards them.

Kagome and everybody else soon found out that they were not there to help them but to steal from them. They continued where the other bandits left off. Kagome quickly got up from where she had been thrown and ran to her mother to see if she was all right. Finding nothing wrong, she turned to face the leader and yelled her head off.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" She yelled causing everyone to turn to face her. "YOU GREEDY MAN, YOU ONLY WANTED THE MEN GONE SO YOU COULD STEAL OUR BELONGINGS!" She was clearly pissed.

The man on the horse looked shocked for a second than angry "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT WENCH. WE'RE BANDITS, NOT SOILDERS!" He yelled.

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A GENTLEMAN AND LET US ON OUR WAY WITH AT LEAST SOME OF OUR BELONGINGS INSTEAD OF TAKING THE WHOLE LOAD!" She replied and took a big breath to refuel her lungs for the yelling match everyone knew was going to happen.

"WELL, TOO BAD BITCH! WE AREN'T GENTLEMEN AND DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!" He argued with her.

They continued to argue with name-calling. He had dismounted to get in her face. They stayed like that fighting while the men continued gathering the goods up until he was so pissed that he grabbed her and flung her on his horse, then got on himself. He ordered is men to get anything else valuable all the while holding Kagome against him to restrict her movements.

When the men were ready, he rode off with the men getting on his horse that had hidden behind the trees. Her mother and Naraku were screaming her name and yelling for them to give her back.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK!" Kagome screamed. She was trying to fight his grip but to no avail, it was like steel. The horse was going too fast for her to jump off without injuring herself.

"No, you need to be punished for yelling at me like that." He told her. His horse jumped up startling her and forcing her to hide into his chest and him to blush. His hold unconsciously tightened on her.

After the aftershocks left, she noticed it was comfortable in his embrace but then remembered she was being kidnapped by a bandit, who had no manners or cares for personal hygiene.

When she tried to move, he forced her more into his chest making her unable to see where they were going.

"I can't allow you to know where we are going, now can I. That would make me a bad bandit." He said as the horse jumped over a log, causing the leader to tighten his grip on her.

"Uggh" she moaned. Another surprise jump had her rapping her arms around his chest and causing both to blush.

"What are you gong to do with me" she asked as they started to slow down. Kagome could now hear rushing water and what sounded like a waterfall.

"I am going to make you my servant for as long as I think you should be punished" he replied.

"Oh" was all she could think of to say. He smirked at her response and came to a stop. Kagome heard the waterfall more clearly.

The rider got off his horse and pulled kagome with him to a door that was almost hidden in the darkness of the cave that was behind the waterfall.

"Hideout behind a waterfall, how original" kagome said.

"Yup, it's so original that's why we chose it. It's so obvious that people wouldn't look, and it had the right amount of space," he informed her.

"Riiiggghhht" Kagome said. She was led through the door were she gasped at the sight that beheld her"

"Home sweet home" the rider said.

**Well-hoped u enjoyed it and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Stolen!**

**Here is a clear up for you people since I made a mistake. Kagomes fiancé is Naraku not Hojo, he will not be in the story unless needed later on.**

**Sango will be in the story but later on and you will know when she makes her appearance. Inuyasha is the rider and will say his name in this chapter and to clear something up as well, he is rude and selfish but since Kagome is the way she is, he gave into her.**

Chapter 2

The Hideout

"Home sweet home." The leader said. That was the overstatement of the year. The entrance was covered in dirt, dust, clothes, trash, mold on some furniture near the door, and a few other things that Kagome was not sure about nor wanted to look at.

"You will be cleaning the entire hideout and making us meals when necessary." He said. "This is your punishment for insulting the Silver Bandit," he said. When he said his name, Kagome immediately knew she was in big trouble. The silver bandit was legendary for robbing the wealthy and was heavily loaded on goods, stolen or bought.

He had removed his bandannas as he moved further into the hideout. Now that she looked at him, she realized he was not bad looking at all, only dirty and sweaty. Getting a better look, Kagome realized he had long sliver hair down to his butt, a well built body with toned muscles that showed through his worn out shirt, and golden eyes that shone like the sun.

Under her intense gaze, the sliver bandit moved uneasily, and wondered what she might say about the way he looked. With growing nervousness, which he wasn't used to with anyone at all, he didn't notice that he was moving one of his special features.

Noticing something moving under his hair, Kagome stands on her tiptoes to get a better view to be met with fuzzy shapes that twitched under her gaze. Raising her hand to see what they were, his hand came up once noticing she was reaching for his sensitive spot that no one touched.

Seeing this coming Kagome used her other hand, successfully found his secret, and gently touched them to find out they were ears on top of his head, much like dog-ears.

"Kawaii!! They are so cute, may I rubbed them please?!" Kagome squealed.

"NO, AND NEVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN!" He yelled, infuriated by the fact she had called his ears cute and embarrassed him in front of his comrades. They had seen the whole event and were laughing behind their hands.

"Oh sorry" Kagomes squeaked and quickly backed away, blushing.

"Now, since you need to know where everything is so you can clean this place up and feed us, you need to meet and get along with our little delinquent," he told her trying to change the subject.

She was beyond shock but glad that he had changed the subject. Suddenly, she realized that she would have to clean the entire hideout (looked like it had not been cleaned in years), feed the monsters and look after herself. No way was she cleaning their mess up. It was not that she didn't know how to clean, the exact opposite, against her parents wishes to act like a lady she helped the servants with cooking and cleaning.

"Do you expect me to clean this…filthy place by myself?!" Kagome asked.

"Yep, and there will be no breaks allowed for you, besides sleeping and meals, or you will be punished." He informed her with a completely serious and pleased tone, as well as expression, for her scared and appalled expression.

"SHIPPO!" He yelled. A few seconds later, little footsteps could be heard and a little boy with red hair came in. He came up to Kagome's knees but looked to be about 7 years old.

"Yes, boss, how can I help you?"Shippo asked. Kagome noticed he had a bushy tail and pointy ears with paws for feet. To her he was so completely and utterly Kawaii (cute), that she had to hold back grabbing him and hugging him until he turned blue.

"You are going to show Kagome here around and make sure she does a good job cleaning this place up, got that squirt?" he ordered

"Yes boss, right away" Shippo replied. He took Kagomes hand and led her through the wreckage, pointing things out and what she would have to do first.

" First, since dinner will be soon you will have to do the dishes, that's the guys room, treasure room, horses stable, supplies closet, the kitchen/discussion room/dining room/ relaxation room is in this part of the cave and, as you can see, it's the main part as well." He informed her.

Kagome was studying the cave and taking in all that he said for future use. When they came to the boss's bedroom, she was told no one went in there except the boss, and anyone that was given permission to enter.

"Ok, now I have shown you everything you need to know about the hideout," Shippo said.

"Um, what about where I'm sleeping for the time being?"Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah follow me, you will have to be in the room near the boss, since we don't really have a lot of bedroom space." answered Shippo.

"Oh…ok I guess that's ok" murmured Kagome.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't anger him, he is a nice guy" informed Shippo. They arrived at the room Kagome would be staying in.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a dreary sight. Her room was not a room, but was more like a broom closet and had an opening to the outside like a window and made the room cold. It was a big down fall on her hopes that she would have a safe and comfortable haven.

"Thanks for the information Shippo, I think it will help" Kagome murmured mostly to herself though Shippo heard her perfectly.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll help you out" He smiled.

"Thank you Shippo, I am sure that would be great if you also could help me kick the boys out tomorrow so we can work.

Shippo smiled happily that he could help out, but then frowned when he went through her sentence and found the words "tomorrow" and "kick the boys out."

"Wait, we are going to work tomorrow and get rid of the guys? Why?" Shippo asked.

"Its because they will get in the way, and its too late to do anything besides the dishes, so with that said lets get the dishes done and start dinner." ordered Kagome.

"Oh...ok, but we need to get the cleaning supplies form the supplies closet and find all the dishes before we start." Informed Shippo.

"Rights lets get to it then so we finish sooner and get to go to bed sooner. Then get up early to work on this pig sty." Kagome said.

"Right" Shippo replied and they got to work collecting the dishes.

After about a half and hour they had collected all the dishes and placed them in the tub they had found in the supply closet. After and hour and a half they had cleaned all the dishes and spent another half hour to dry them.

Before they could put the dishes, away so they wouldn't get dirty or in the way, Kagome and Shippo had to fix the cabinets and clean them, for they were covered in dust and dirt along with one of the doors falling off it's hinges. After that was done, they put the pots and pans, plates, bowls, cups, knives, forks, and spoons away.

While Kagome and Shippo had been cleaning the dishes, the men had gone hunting for dinner. The bandits had caught two deer, skinned them, and saved the skins for new material. The deer now turned on the spit, being cooked and tended to by Kagome with the Silver bandit keeping a close eye on her.

'_Why is she making me feel so damn weird? I hate her, I hate her, I…she has a nice butt… oh dammit stop thinking about her and stop staring! Sigh!_' thought the silver bandit.

"Hey, boss, what you sighing about?" asked his right hand man, Miroku. Miroku had dark brown hair that went down to the nape of his neck, tied back. He had brown eyes, lightly tanned skin; 23, sadly single, 6ft 3, and the biggest pervert you would ever meet. He was also his best friend and the only person who knew his real name.

"Nothing Miroku now shut up and ask the wench why dinners taking so long," he ordered.

"Fine boss" Miroku said. He left and went to go check on dinner.

'_Wait, wasn't there something I was suppose to tell him_?' thought the silver bandits

SLAP "YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled. _'Oh yeah, I was suppose to warn him not to touch her._' He thought

"Miroku, you ass, don't you dare touch her again" he yelled.

"Sorry man I can't help it, she has such a fine ass" SLAP "You Lech don't you dare speak of me that way again or you will pay for it" Kagome fumed.

"Yes milady" Miroku mumbled.

He backed away as Kagome removed the meat from the spit and started to carve it, put it on plates with forks and knives, giving them to the men and smacking their hands when they tried to eat.

"No eating till everyone has their food and a drink got that otherwise you won't eat at all tonight!" Kagome ordered with such determination they did not dare to argue with her.

After everyone had their food and drinks, they dug in and stared at their food in awe.

"Wow" was all they said before devouring the meat.

"I guess you guys like the meal," Kagome stated. Violent nods followed her statement, and she continued eating her portion.

After everyone was done eating, and the dishes done, the bandits all went to sleep, while Kagome stayed awake from the coldness of her bedroom.

15 minutes later Kagome was by the fire and getting comfortable when the boss came in and saw her.

"What are you doing still up and out here?" He asked.

"It was too cold in my room, and there are no clean blankets to use, so I came out here to sleep," she said

"Well that's stupid… oh well, I guess I have no choice," he said. He went up to Kagome, picked her up bridal style and started walking to his room. Kagome struggled with his hold on her, but failed miserably.

Once at his room he opened the door, walked in, ignored Shippo's protests and threw Kagome on his bed then went to a chair near the fireplace in his room.

Looking around Kagome was surprised that the room was clean and decent. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a fireplace on her far left with a chair that was occupied by him, a desk covered in maps and papers, a drawer with books on top of it, and a door that Kagome wasn't sure were it would lead to. Shippo was on the bed, looking tired but excited to see Kagome.

Moving slowly towards Shippo, waiting for the 'boss' to say if she could or not. Getting no sound of protest, Kagome moved to the bed and sat next to Shippo, who was almost fully awake.

"You are going to sleep here tonight an' till you get better bedding, so you don't freeze to death I don't want to lose my servant, so you will sleep with Shippo in the bed," the bandit said. That statement made Kagome's mouth drop open in a very shocked and amazed look.

"What? I can't have you die and leave me without a good cook and cleaner, don't get me wrong here." He said.

At that, Kagome's face grew distorted with anger though she reframed from doing anything in front of Shippo…and she was tired from the day's events.

"Fine, but don't expect anything from this treatment" With that said, she got into the bed and snuggled up with Shippo. They both fell asleep a little while later, leaving the bandit boss up to watch.

'_She looks so beautiful, it's like looking at a mom and her son. Shippo is like a son to me, meaning she is my wife…that is so stupid and yet I get a tingling feeling from it. She is in MY room, in MY bed, sleeping with MY adoptive son and yet she is not MINE. Oh, god this is going to be hard, she is so beautiful and so innocent. Plus if it wasn't hard enough my demon has taken a liking to her_.

It was going to be a long punishment on both sides.

**Hope it is not going to fast in the development of the bandit boss (a.k.a Inuyasha but is not known yet by Kagome) but he is a dog demon and love does happen when it is with the right person. **

**Well PLEASE REVIEW!!! My update on midnight runin will be slow since is have some big tests coming up and its getting hard on coming up with things on it **


	3. author's note

Hi people I am sorry the update for stolen is taking so long but the thing is I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo having writers block and don't know how to explain the unbelievable amount of cleaning that Kagome has to go through. I also I focusing on the midnight run-in more with revision and updates since I know what I going to write. Sometime I will come back to this story so please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 3 cleaning the hideout

**Sorry guys that's its taken me so long to update but I had to update my other story first and I have tons of school stuff to do right now so its really hard to get this stuff done in a short amount of time. Well thanks for all the reviews by the way.**

**Here's the new chapter of Stolen!**

Chapter 3

Cleaning the Hideout

Kagome awoke to someone shaking her. Opening her eyes and focusing after a few tries, she found Shippo's emerald green eyes staring at her.

"The boss said its time for you to get to work on the hideout, oh and also to start breakfast using the leftovers from last night's dinner,"he informed her.

"Alright, tell him I'll be right out," replied Kagome. With that said, Shippo went off to reply his boss. When Shippo was out of the room, Kagome looked at her attire and saw that she would have to change out of her gown. It was stained and covered with dirt off the dishes, making dinner, and the floor that she would have to clean when she got around to it. She would have to ask the leader if he had any gowns from early pillages.

Leaving the room, going down the corridor that lead to the main room, Kagome was faced with all 20 of the bandits trying to cook the leftover meat from dinner on the spit like she had, failing miserably. Kagome just laughed, causing everybody to turn and stare at her. Miroku was the first to react and ask for help.

"Ummm, milady, would you mind helping us out here with breakfast? We aren't great cooks like you are." He asked.

"Yes, Miroku I will, just get out of my way, sit down or something, so I can cook." She replied.

A chorus of "yes milady" came her way, the men scattered to give her the room she apparently needed. After a few minutes of setting up for breakfast and than starting on breakfast, the boss came in (remember people only Miroku knows his name).

He had been out scouting for intruders and officials to come home to smell the heavenly smell of Kagomes cooking. He would never admit, it but he really liked her food.

'_Man what I wouldn't give to wake up to that every morning'_ thought Inuyasha.

Shippo came up to him to inform him that Kagome had woken up and than jumped on his shoulder.

"So your finally awake, I was afraid I would have to dump water on you and get the bed wet." Inuyasha announced. Some of the men laughed, the rest knew that if they joined in they might not get breakfast.

"Well that would be a waste of water now wouldn't it? Anyways, Shippo was kind enough to wake me up before that was and option." Kagome replied. She was almost done with breakfast and if the boss continued with the insults, he would not be getting any.

"When is the food going to be ready wench, I'm hungry?" He snapped. Kagome was fuming inside but kept a calm complexion.

"It will be ready when its ready so shut up before I decide that you won't be getting any" Kagome snarled. At that the silver bandit exploded.

"YOU DO NOT DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS HIDEOUT, I DO! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND WHEN I SAY IT, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED!" He roared.

"I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY OR UNDER YOUR COMMAND, I DO WHAT I WHAT BY MY OWN FREE WILL NOT BECAUSE YOU TELL ME TOO!" Kagome retorted. They were nose to nose at this point.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AS LONG AS YOUR IN MY PRECENSE! Now today you will clean this hideout till it's spotless." He demanded. '_This girl is so stubborn it's impossible to win any fight. She does look incredibly hot though… no bad thought bad thought pay attention to the fight not the girl breasts' _the bandit thought.

"I will clean this hideout but only when you and your men are out of the way, meaning out of the hideout. I don't care what you do just stay out of the hideout till nighttime when its partially clean in here." Kagome claimed.

"WHAT? No, no, no, no. We'll do whatever we want to do. Also this hideout will be cleaned by tonight or else you bitch!" He ordered. This was the last straw for Kagome.

You think she has amazing patience and self-control, well think again. If you think she exploded at him and started to hit him then you were right she did but on a higher scale. She cursed, kicked, smacked, tackled, yelled and pretty much sent him running with the rest of the gang out of the hideout. Kagome laughed like mad when the boys where out of earshot and the hideout.

**(I couldn't really think of what she would say so I left her tantrum out of the story. But with the info I gave you can imagine what she did to poor Inuyasha's ears and body.)**

Poor little Shippo was stuck in the cave since he had to help Kagome clean up the hideout. He saw the whole episode, Shippo was scared out of his wits at how scary and angry a female could get. Kagome had to coax him out from under one of the tables and feed him some of his breakfast before he calmed down enough.

Since breakfast wasn't done when the fight between her and the boss happened, there was plenty of food for Shippo and herself to devour and save for lunch and dinner without having to share with the gang.

"Ok Shippo, I want you to first find all the clothes and dirty laundry in this place and put it next to the tub over there please." Kagome ordered. She got out all the cleaning supplies from the supply closet and went to work cleaning the tables and furniture in the main room.

With some careful work, the cabinets and tables were cleaned, fix of any problems like a leg was too short making the table move or the cabinets had a door falling off its hinges and they squeaked when opened.

Kagome and Shippo arranged the main room so there was more space to move around and it didn't look so empty by adding a few more tables and trinkets from the treasure room. A grandfather clock was added at the far wall opposite the fireplace, a few statues and small artwork were added to make the place feel homier.

Shippo was a great help to Kagome with his demonic strength, it wasn't great but it helped with lifting a few of the heavier objects around the place. He had also collected all the dirty laundry as she had asked and the hammocks that the bandits used for beds. Those were placed outside and on a line that had to be hammered into the wall; all the hammocks were washed first in the waterfall then hung up by their strings.

The main room was swept and than mopped of any other remaining dirt and germs that had collected over the rime it had last been cleaned.

Kagome and Shippo went outside to eat lunch and collect herbs for medicine and for meals. It took them one hour and a half until they could go inside and place the herbs in jars atop a table near the fireplace. The room looked decent now but there was still a lot more work to do through out the hideout.

It had been four hours since the men had left and to Kagome it seemed that there wasn't a lot of chore completed in that amount of time. The next and longest chore was the laundry. Using two tubs, ten trips to fetch water, Shippo, 3 hours, and a whole lot of soap the clothes were washed and place on lines in one of the empty rooms in the hideout!

By now, Kagome and Shippo were covered in dirt, grim, and sweat. The hideout still needed work to be done before the silver bandit and his men returned. Shippo was left to dust all the rooms while Kagome cleaned, rearranged and organized the treasure room.

The treasure room was filled with stolen goods from all over the country. Beautiful gowns fit for royalty, gold, gold trinkets, silver, silver trinkets, antiques, rugs, silverware, china, statues, fine silk, a rare selection of books that were first edition, and some fine spices and recipe books!

The spices and recipe books were moved to the herb table as Kagome dubbed it. Some of the china and silverware were placed in the cabinets. Some of the statues were posted along the hallways and in the bandits room, the rest were rearranged in the treasure room. By the time the room was finished Shippo had finished thoroughly dusting all of the hideout, emptied and refilled the tubs for some hidden dirty cutlery and clothes that were dried/hanged.

The most disgusting chore was for Shippo and Kagome to clean out the Stables of poop, clean the horses, and refill the water trough and the hay trough! It was a nasty job! The poop was removed viva buckets and spread through the forest not to far from the hideout but far enough so that it wasn't stepped on by fellow gang members. The smell would also not reach the hideout.

The horses were cleaned up and brushed as well as fed by Shippo while Kagome cleaned up the entrance of mold, dust and dirt. She placed a few chairs and a table near the door with some artwork to make the visitor or member feel more comfortable entering the hideout without thinking that the men who lived there were incapable of cleaning up after themselves.

The bandit's room was swept, mopped, reorganized, and aired out from a hole with bars going across it in the ceiling that was cleverly hidden from view by a bush. Shippo's room only needed to be aired out, the bed made, and clean up the toys he had. Shippo liked his room clean so there wasn't much to do with his except wait till his clothes dry, to put them away.

An amazing discovery was made by Kagome when she was sweeping the hallway. An out of use bathhouse was in the far back of the hideout with a desperate need for a good cleaning. Since this was the chore besides getting the laundry and hammocks put away as well as making the men get a bathe before eating supper.

Kagome was just going to make them wash in the waterfall but this was a better place and by looking around the water could be heated by the fires placed around the bathe. Putting away the cleaning supplies that were not needed and making sure that the laundry was almost dry, Kagome and Shippo aired and swept out the bathe house. The bath was scrubbed of dirt, mildew, and mold.

Taking a few of the statues and trinkets out of the still cluttered treasure room the bathe house was once again habitable. The bandits were due to be back in two hours so by using the last of their strength Kagome and Shippo ran back and forth carrying buckets of water and wood for the bathe. It took one hour and 45 minutes to refill the bathe and get it heated up by the eight fires surrounding it.

Kagome was able to reheat the left over meat with a few herbs that Shippo and she picked, cleaned, and left to dry out in the sun. While the meat was cooking Shippo helped put away all the laundry and set up the hammocks in their proper place.

After the meat was done there were still a couple minutes to set the tables up and place food and drinks for all the bandits including the boss.

Immediately after everything was done the boss and the bandits reluctantly came in with some stolen goods for the days pillage. It wasn't much of a job but at least it had kept them away from Kagome long enough for the hideout to be cleaned and her temper to calm down.

All the men were awed at how clean and organized the placed looked as well as their dinner waiting for them on the table. The boss was clearly the most impressed out of the whole group of 20 men.

'_The wench actually did a fine job cleaning the place; this makes me want to keep her more than I already did. Dammit I'm finding more reasons to keep the wench here than ways to throw her out.' _The boss thought.

"Hello men, why don't you let us take those good for you we know the perfect place for them to go" Kagome said while taking the goods out of their hands and handing some for Shippo to carry. They went to the treasure room and placed each of the good in appropriate places. The men were watching them and looking around the place to see what it looked like now that it was more habitable.

"So before you men go dig in I want each and every one of you to take a bath in the bathe house without complaining or no supper," Kagome commanded. As she headed to said room. A chorus of mumbles and whines followed her into the room.

"No way am I taking a bath" said Miroku. A few heads nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm not stepping one foot in that water it looks too hot, I'd prefer the waterfall to this" said Corrin

"That's fine by me as long as you take a bath. If you don't then you won't get supper, I have slaved all day to make this place decent and this is all that I ask of you in return." Kagome replied." If you don't want supper than don't take a bath, but I warn you if you don't bathe than you won't get any food, and if I hear another complaint than you will have to wait until morning to get something to eat."

"WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS MADE YOU IN CHARGE, BITCH?" The boss yelled. He came storming up into the front of the group looking pissed. He did not want to take a bath and would not even if it meant going without Kagome's delicious cooking. He would never fall so low as to follow a woman.

"Well, what's so hard about taking a bath? You are all dirty and sweaty; I thought it would be nice to take a nice bath before a meal and bed. And I don't want you SMELLY men ruining my hard work by making the place dirty and smelly after the amount of time I put into it to make it clean." Kagome replied.

"Humph! Well my men can take a bath but I won't. I'm not going to follow your orders just for some meal." The boss left the room and headed into his, slamming the door on his way.

"Well, that could have gone better!" Kagome huffed. Turning to the men she ordered them to leave their clothes in the basket near the door so they could be cleaned while they bathe. The men did as they were told and spent half and hour cleaning themselves. They had to admit it was actually nice in the water and they preferred being clean to sweaty any day with Kagomes cooking waiting for them once they were done.

When the men weren't paying attention Kagome came in and took the basket of dirty laundry into the room officially dubbed the laundry room because of all the clotheslines in there. She left the clothes to do as one of tomorrows chores.

She then went to make the bandits food was still warm and placed the few meals that needed heating up close enough to the fire to warm up and not get burned or overdone.

After the men were done bathing and dry Shippo came in to hand, them clean clothes and take the wet towels to dry in the laundry room and replace them with new ones. When Kagome saw the men all clean and dry she allowed them to eat their meals.

Some of the men needed their hair brushed so while they were eating Kagome brushed and redid the ponytails or whatever style they had their hair in before. It was a sight for sore eyes; the men looked like proper bandits and could be mistaken for gentlemen.

Finally allowing herself to relax Kagome went to her room, cleaned it up a bit, and added a few goodies from the treasure room and some of the dresses to her wardrobe. She collapsed on her bed to fall asleep.

Kagome awoke to Shippo shaking her. He told he that the men were done eating and asleep.

"I gathered the dishes and put them in the tub, its filled with water. I thought you might want to clean them since they will be easier to clean now than later" Shippo said innocently. He was dressed for bed and looked like he might fall asleep at any moment.

"Thank you Shippo, I'll do the dishes. Go to bed ok you've had a long day" Kagome told him. She kissed him on the head and sent him to his room. A few nights ago he had a nightmare so he stayed with the boss. Tonight he was kicked out so he had to sleep in his own bed.

Kagome went into the main room and started to clean the dishes but soon fell asleep after done with the last dish was dried. She was found asleep propped up by the tub by the silver bandit. He had hoped to sneak something to eat but instead found Kagome and decided to take her back to his room and placed her on his bed.

'_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.' _ The boss wanted to join her but decided against it incase she woke up and got the wrong idea. So instead he kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep in his chair by the fireplace.

Getting comfortable, he decided that since Kagome had done an amazing job that he would let her sleep in.

'_Its really getting hard not to let her go now. She's so beautiful, I want her and yet I can't have her! Soon I'm gonna have to send out a ransom to her family so that they think she still alive and don't send out any hunters to try to find her. _He sighed.

This girl was starting to become trouble. It was giving him a headache with all the work he'd have to do. Hearing the beautiful girl on his beds breathing and her heartbeat he was lulled to sleep thinking of her and ways to keep her.


	5. Chapter 4 enter the over confident wolf

**Sorry guys for the long wait but editing these stories is a pain in the butt! It takes time and I also have to come up with what to say which is not easy especially in this summer heat!!! Dang is it hot! Well anyways thanks for the reviews and heres the next chappie!**

**Chapter 4**

**Denial**

Food, delicious smelling food was what greeted the boss when he woke up from a night of dreaming about his beautiful servant. It was the happiest thing for him to wake up to since he missed dinner last night because he didn't wasn't to take a bath.

He walked down the hallway to be greeted by all his men, Shippo, and the angel herself, Kagome.

"Well look who's finally up" she teased. "We thought you'd never wake up. Shippo was just about to go fill up a bucket of water and dump it on you." she laughed. Some of the men laughed along with her, it was ironic how he had just yesterday told the same thing to her.

He grumbled and took a seat, Kagome gave him a mug of beer and a plate of fresh dear meat, the men had gone hunting again he realized. How long had he been asleep?

"What time is it?" he asked Miroku.

Miroku laughed and smiled while saying "Its midday boss, you must have been tired, been up late recently with Kagome?" He was wiggling his eyebrows, some of the men leaned in eager to find out if it was possible that their leader was interested in a female.

"Miroku…YOU PERVERT! No, and I would never be interested in that wench." He yelled.

"Well I'm sorry for being such and ugly wench, its too late for any changes so SHUT UP!" she yelled, putting away the dishes.

"Hey don't talk that way to me, I'm letting you stay here and giving you food so you will treat me with respect!" he ordered.

"You…You…Idiot, you kidnapped me, forced me to stay here and clean for you as well as your men, and forced me into your bed without my permission!" she screamed.

"One, you disrespected me so I had to punish you by making you cook and clean. Second, the first time I _allowed_ you too sleep in my bed because you were cold and couldn't sleep in your room, second time you were asleep on the tub. Thirdly, I didn't do shit to you on both those occasions, I slept in my chair while you slept in my bed so be grateful you weren't left to freeze your ass off" he yelled. They glared at each other, determined to win the glaring contest.

"Humph, I'm going to go do the laundry, if you need I'll be in the laundry room" Kagome knew she wouldn't win this fight so there was no point in even trying, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she thought it was sweet of the boss and grateful for what he did.

"Hey wench I'm not done with you yet" he yelled "Yeah well I'm done with you" was his reply.

Once she left the room, the boss deflated into a chair. Miroku came up to him and patted him on the back. "She is quite something that girl, she can stand up to you fearlessly. I think you've met your match boss," he said. "Shut up Miroku"

He got up to go to his room, Miroku following him all the way. "Have you ever thought of how she resembles Kikyo?" Miroku asked though immediately regretted it for he was slammed back against the door a hand on his throat, making it hard to breath.

"I thought I told you never to mention that name ever again unless you wanted to die a slow painful death!" He seethed. Miroku was gasping for air at this point and just nodded, he was dropped to the ground coughing up a storm.

"You'll have to face your past at some point my friend even if you don't want to. Just think about leaving her behind and moving on Inuyasha" Miroku then began to leave before he was stopped at the door by his boss's voice.

"I thought I told you to never call me that" Miroku just smiled and replied, "You did but only when no one was around am I allowed to use it, and quite frankly I'm tired of just calling you boss. The men disserve to know their boss's name and so does Kagome." with that said he left the room to go secretly stare at Kagome and her backside in the laundry room.

"Pfft damn moron" Inuyasha grumbled, he just sat by the fire and mumbles curses about how much he hated his life and how much he was pissed off at the world.

Few hours later in the main room, everyone was eating lunch and chatting when Inuyasha smelled wolf heading in their direction.

"Kuso the wolfs back" he growled. All the bandits knew right away who he was talking about and got ready for the fighting about to take place.

"Who's coming?" a clueless Kagome asked, noticing the men had moved all the table away from their boos and the entrance. Some barking could be heard, getting louder each second.

"Stay back Kagome" Inuyasha yelled getting into an attack position. She did as she was told once she saw nods of agreement from some of the men.

"What's going on Miroku?" Kagome asked." Oh well, you see, a wolf bandit named Kouga come around sometimes and fights with the boss and see how he's doing in the market, its annoying and makes the place a wreck sometimes so we have to stay out of the way as much as possible" he replied.

"I see, well do they always fight because I don't want to have to clean this room again?"

"I'm sad to say yes my dear but don't worry we'll all help clean up" Miroku's hand was traveling in dangerous territory.

"Miroku don't even think about it," she warned.

"I'm sorry it's the hand its cursed and you are so beautiful that I" he was interrupted by Inuyasha being thrown into the wall.

A man stood in the spot the boss had just stood. He had long black hair tied into a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown short-sleeved shirt on his chest with some fur going across it and some black shorts with a tail pocking out of the back of it. He had a headband on and some fur covering the bottom parts of his arms and legs making him look between a cross of a bandit and a person who doesn't know how to dress himself. He also had dirt covering his body, no shoes and smelled like he had not had a bath in months, and had a huge smirk on his face

"Hey puppy how's the business this month, got a lot of loot dog shit?" he asked amazing Kagome that he could ask a question and insult the boss twice in one sentence.

Inuyasha picked himself up and glared for all he was worth, if looks could kill, the wolf would be on the floor bleeding in several spots mostly his head and the other one below the waist would be his choice.

"It's none of your damn business how good the loot is out here, this is my territory!" he yelled

"Shut up mutt face, I'm obliged to come all this way to see if your dog-turd face is still alive and making good profit. Besides without my help this place would be…" Kouga had waved his arms around to show what he meant by the hideout, only to see it was clean and organized without any dust or dirt in the air.

"What the hell! What have you been up to while I was gone!" he shouted. "This place is…is"

"Clean" one of his comrades provided for him, also amazed at the look at the place.

They both were all dressed similar to their leader but one had a blonde Mohawk and the other had a gray with a black tip fire style. They were breathing heavily as if they had been out of breath trying to catch up to their leader most likely.

"I doubt any of dog-turds men could be this clean or even know how to clean." Kouga laughed.

Kagome snapped, she didn't mind the rude wolf insulting the boss but insult the boys who and you were in for trouble. They had been very kind to her about her cooking and cleaning, giving her support while she slaved away, helping her clean and prepare meals when the boss wasn't looking. You would have to be stupid not to know that she was pissed.

"Excuse me" She said, tapping on Kouga's shoulder, he turned around like she wanted him too.

"Yeah what do you want" he sneered. To him having a woman in the hideout that wasn't there to entertain the men was just wrong .He couldn't smell any male on her so he assumed she wasn't here to please Inuyasha and his men.

Slap "If you ever insult my boys again, I'll do more than slap you!" she yelled, hands on her hips.

Clapping and chorus's of yeah, as well as whistles from the men could be heard, making Kagome blush from embarrassment but fill up with pride.

'_She's loyal and feisty, me likely'_ both Kouga _and_ Inuyasha thought.

"Hmm, you're the one who cleaned this muck of a hideout am I right?" Kouga asked.

"Yes and I would ask that you would not touch anything unless you take a bath first or you can just leave." She ordered.

"I've got a better idea, why don't you be my woman and come with me!" He grinned.

"WHAT?!" everyone excluding Kouga's men screamed.

** Kouga's his usual self, though in the next chappie i want him to lose his temper and do something to Kag but i want to know if thats a good idea? Chapter 9 for the midnight runin will be up soon **

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi guys, its me again. Now just as a warning this chapter isn't that long but it's still long enough for you guys hopefully. Anyway I was going to ask that all my reviewers continue reviewing my stories because it helps a lot to see everyone's comments, and everyone who hasn't to please try to review and give me any suggestions like my reviewers do. THANKS!!!!**

** WARNING: Kouga gets a little wild in this chapter so if you like Kouga I'm sorry but it had to be done, and I hate him he is so annoying and arrogant.**

Chapter 5

HELL NO!

Recap: "I've got a better idea, why don't you be my girl" Kouga grinned.

"What?" everyone excluding Kouga's men screamed!

"Oh, HELL NO! You ain't taking her, she's mine" Inuyasha yelled. _'MINE, MATE, MY MATE, PROTECT MATE'_ his beast roared.

"You have no claim over her mutt, anyways who would want a half breed when they can get a pure breed. I'm grade A your grade filth" Kouga retorted.

"Who would want an arrogant brat" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well dog-shit lets see who's the better fighter then we'll decide who's better" Getting into attack positions the two idiotic men, if you could call them that, got into a fight over a girl standing literally next to them and didn't care that she heard everything and was glaring furiously at both of them.

"Excuse me, I'm right here, and I am NOT A POSSESION!" she yelled, getting the boys attention. Her hands on her hips and her face set in a scowl. It was in a way arousing for Inuyasha to see her like that, her chest moving to accommodate her heavy breathing, her body slightly leaning over showing more cleavage for his hungry eyes.

"But, you're my woman, I'll not have you being protected by dog-turd who clearly has no power compared to me" argued Kouga.

"No"

"What?"

"No"

Kouga's eyes flashed red. "Nobody says n to me, Kouga, Prince of the eastern wolf bandits." His face was furious looking and his claws and fangs elongated.

Suddenly he lunged at Kagome and started to claw at her, giving her deep gashed. Kagome was trying to fight back but ended up screaming in pain because lets face it, she's up against a wolf demon.

The men were trying to help but it didn't seem to really do anything but anger Kouga even more to the fact that these guys didn't agree to the fact that Kagome was his woman.

"YOU BASTARD, GET OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kouga off of Kagome successfully and slamming him into the wall trying to get him outside with some injuries in payment to what he had done to Kagome. He would have done more but he knew that she would need to be attended to more that Kouga at the moment.

"She's mine, mine, I want her. She denied me, I want her." Kouga thrashed about in Inuyasha's arms with his eyes still a fire truck red. Inuyasha would have none of his claims; he threw him into the waterfall and ran back into the hideout, passing Kouga's goons on the way.

Kagome was bleeding profusely from her stomach, arms, legs, and hips. The men were ripping up her dress into rags and wrapping them around her wounds to lessen the bleeding. Inuyasha ordered Shippo to get water and whatever herbs that would help her. Nodding Shippo grabbed a bucket and ran to get the water while Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up and ran to his room to put her on his bed and started to undress her of the rest of her dirty clothes.

"BOSS!" his men screamed, shocked at his actions.

"What? We need to get her dirty clothes off incase they infect her wounds and they'll just get in the way. Now get me some more rags, clean if possible and some gauze. Make sure Shippo brings anything that we'll need to use to make a paste or whatever it is that herbs are mashed into." He ordered, looking over Kagome's wounds to see what needed to be done.

"Yes boss" all his men were scrambling to get their boss's orders done and save their new crew gang member. Shippo came in a few minutes later with Miroku and another bandit; carry some jars filled with herbs, gauze, rags, and a bucket of water.

"Here you go boss…do you know what you're doing boss?" Shippo asked timidly.

"Did Kagome teach you anything about the herbs and how to use them Shippo?" Inuyasha ignored his question because he didn't fully know how to help Kagome except from experience with wounds from previous hording jobs.

"Yes she told me what would work well for wounds and infection and a little about how to make the paste and all sorts of stuff that she learned from her grandma who was some sort of priestess and" He was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"But can you make the paste or whatever it is you're supposed to do?"

"I can try, she didn't get a lot of time to teach me much I have the basic idea of how to do it."

"Damn, alright uh, just help me and see if you can make the paste after we get some of this bleeding to stop" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes boss, right away boss" Shippo jumped onto the bed and started helping Inuyasha save Kagome, at points trying to make the pastes from the herbs.

It took an hour ad a half with rag after rag, bucket after bucket, swears after swears, and continuous yelling for more things to help from the boss to his men until they finally were able to wrap the gauze around her wounds without too much blood leaking and have a rest.

Kagome had gained a fever a little while later, Inuyasha made sure it went down by placing wet rags on her forehead and checked her wounds constantly. He finally fell asleep at 2'o clock in the morning.

**I know its short but school is hectic, and the next chapter is already being written, if you didn't like how Kouga acted it's not my fault, I warned you beforehand so tough!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 looking closer

**Hi everyone, I'm sooooo sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was stuck in the UK over winter break because of the weather and British Airways was being a pain in the bahookie! Also, I just moved recently and I didn't have internet until recently so I've been busy and deprived of the beloved Internet (Fanfiction and E-mail have been impossible to get on). This chapter is so long, I had so much time to work on it over Winter break that I even have part of chapter 7 done. Hopefully people have been patient and reviewing as I ask because I really, really love ideas for the story. Anyways here is the next long awaited chapter of Stolen!!!**

Chapter 6

Looking closer

Pain, that's what greeted Kagome in the morning. She didn't dare move for she had the feeling that if she moved she would regret it instantly, not very comforting to know that there was an unknown amount of pain waiting for her.

Kagome tried moving her head cautiously, seeing no pain had come out of it, she lifted her head up to look around. To her shock, she was in the boss's room, in his bed, with him in his chair facing her, asleep.

Seeing, as he hadn't noticed her sudden awakening into the world of the living, Kagome as much as she could, checked herself over for injuries. Her arms felt like dead weights to her, but she was able to lift them anyways with much effort, pain and time. Someone had place a thin sheet over her, moving it off; Kagome came to a horrific sight.

Kagome was butt naked except for the bandages and gauze on all of her wounds. Blushing a nice cherry red, Kagome immediately started fuming. Whoever undressed her and cleaned her up had seen her as the day she was brought into the world, and they were going to face a very furious female when she was well enough to give them that punishment.

It was unacceptable, disgraceful to be seen naked by anyone other than your mother, maids and husband when you're a noble lady.

About to get up and smack the idiotic boss for letting his men see her in such a vulnerable state, she completely forget about her wounds and gasped in pain. Her body was on fire.

Suppressing her cries to a whimper and holding in her tears, Kagome slowly set herself down, breathing in deeply, hoping that it would help reduce the pain. Her struggle had made Inuyasha stir throughout the whole thing to only wake up to smell her distress.

"Oi, don't move! You have to rest or you won't heal wench!" Inu chided, putting some force on her shoulders making her relax against the bed again.

"What about the chores, the place will become a pig sty in no time if I let everyone mess it up again!" Kagome asked/argued.

"Shippo will do the chores and we'll survive with raw meat, we have in the past"

"No"

"What do you mean no?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's too young to do it all and doesn't know how to do half of the things needed to keep this hideout clean!"

"Teach him"

"I'm injured" Kagome was shocked to hear that she would have to teach Shippo while she couldn't even move properly.

"I mean tell im an teach him, he brings in whatever he'll need to do a certain chore and you go through the thing step by step on how to do it like you do…or something like that" Inuyasha suddenly became embarrassed under Kagome's shocked stare.

"Wow, that's clever" Truly amazed at his explanation, she gave him the look that clearly asks how in the hell he came up with that in record time.

"I've had to do it before with my men… and others" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh well….umm…. what happened with…" Kagome asked with fear in her voice and eyes, remembering what had happened to her.

Wanting to comfort her without getting caught Inuyasha used his best arrogant stance and voice. "Kicked his ass, kicked him out with his tail between his legs" He really wanted to comfort her properly but his pride held him back.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Really!" Inuyasha was on the bed trying to prove he wasn't lying.

"Your funny boss… thank you" Both blushed at her bold statement.

"Fo-or what?" he stuttered, hitting himself for sounding like a lovesick idiot.

"Saving me" their faces had gone to chili red.

"It wa-was nothing" Inuyasha chassed himself for stuttering again and making himself act like a fool, trying to hide his face.

"Without you, I'd be dead so it's something unless you think of me as nothing but dirt and not worth saving." Kagome had started yelling but got quiet in the end, tears were building up in her eyes.

"No! It's not like that, its just… gahhh! Im sorry alright!" he yelled.

"Its ok" now she'd really cry if he got all nice on her, making her feel guilty for yelling at him.

"NO ITS NOT"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't protect you! You got hurt because of me, you can't move because of me" he moved off the bed to pull the blanket completely off her.

"EPP!" remembering that she had nothing on but the gauze and bandages; Inu quickly put the blanket back with his face and neck completely red.

"You didn't know he'd go all mental and attack me" she tried to reason with him.

He looked so sad. His ears were flat on his head making him look like a broken puppy **(so CUTE!) **

"In a way I did. I felt it, his rage, but I didn't know what lengths he'd go to till he hurt you. You're here because I stole you, you're a servant because I said so, away from your family , hurt and weak all because of me, my foolishness" Slamming his fist into the bed making it creek in protest. His voice had gotten louder throughout his speech; he'd fallen to his knees with his head on the bed. He looked so miserable; Kagome couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

Inuyasha felt even more of an ass when the smell of her tears reached his nose. He gasped when he felt an amazing feeling on one of his ears. It was warm and soft, soothing.

Inu tried holding a _'content growl'_ backbut failed miserably.**(We all know it's a purr)**

Lifting his head, he found one of Kagome's hands stroking his ears, smiling softly through her tears.

"I forgive you, and you did save me. I was going to be married to a man I didn't love and want to marry; you saved me from that mangy wolf and took care of me. So don't you dare fell guilty. I'd rather clean this dump up than be married to a moronic pervert. Thank you" she said softly.

Kagome started to giggle from Inuyasha's purring and completely content face.

Scowling at her, he asked what she was giggling about. "Oi, what's so funny"

"You're purring!" she giggled.

"No I'm not, it's a growl," he growled blushing, secretly loving the sound of her giggling.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that"

Inuyasha was nice when he wanted to be. He was only mean because of his huge pride that like all men and demons had made them do stupid things. He was handsome too, someone she wouldn't mind marrying. _'What!'_ Did she just think that, well it was true but she was a lady and he was a criminal. It wouldn't work out, she couldn't be with him and the men no matter what, there was most likely a reward for them and he rescue. She would never be allowed to stay with him and that's what hurt the most.

Kagome cringed from a sudden pain in her chest.

"What! What's wrong" he had of coarse noticed her discomfort and was immediately checking her wounds and asking where it hurt.

"My chest, it hurts so much" checking the bandages on her chest, they were fine except for some old blood. That struck him as odd. If she was in so much pain as she said she was then her injury must have reopened, or got infected.

It was clean, already healing from his saliva (dog demons have healing abilities in their saliva) that he had used once the bleeding had stop and cleaned he off the old blood and then gone to sleep, also the herbs Shippo had made into as much of a paste as he could get.

Inuyasha thought of what it could be that he got a strong headache/migraine and started cursing under his breath.

"Boss" Kagome's voice was soft but pained.

"Yes what do you need, are you comfortable enough, still in pain, what can I do!?" he was babbling, he knew but he didn't care.

"Thank you and if it means anything, I forgive you for kidnapping me and making me work for you, I know I've said it already but I want to make it clear that I do forgive you."

"Don't forget, letting that mangy wolf hurt you" Inuyasha added.

Kagome giggled at his silly attempt to get everything he felt guilty for covered. "Yes boss, that too"

Inuyasha felt so relieved that he didn't hear his men come to the door to see if Kagome was o and if the boss was treating her nicely.

"So… wasn't wolf man's face funny when I rejected him?" she giggled.

"Yep, that was just great, I'd never seen him look so surprised before, he looked like a complete idiot with his mouth open and eyes wide." Inu chuckled. It sounded so weird to Kagome but she giggled just to hear his deep, throaty laugh. It was a nice laugh that reminded her of her favorite grandpa when he was still alive, and tell her wild stories with a laugh just like the bosses.

"Well I think its time to clan your wounds again but this time in the bath, it took to long yesterday, and your wounds don't look like they'll open up in the water."

"What! NO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO,I'LL…SCREAM!" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha covered his ears.

"Dammit wench, you're already screaming and I am going to, those wounds can still get infected and its not like I haven't seen you already, so don't worry about that" he yelled.

Kagome blushed several shades, and glared with all her heart at the man. She had a few minutes ago cried about what she would do if she would leave him and the men.

"Come on now, stop acting like such a little kid." He scolded as he pulled the covers off of her and lifter her up as if she were as fragile as a wine glass, if you squeezed it hard enough or dropped it to break it.

Inuyasha carried her to the mystery door and opened it with little difficulty to show that he had a private bath filled and setup with bathing supplies.

Kagome just had her mouth gaping like a fish, it was comical and completely cute to him. Sure he bathed like all his men did, it was just that when they came across Kagome and her entourage they hadn't bathed yet that week so they were smelly and dirty.

Placing her at the edge of the bath, Inuyasha gathered a few things for the bath. Two towels, soap, and herbs for her wounds. He put them were the were needed, herbs in bath, soap and towels on the ledge.

"Ok time to take your bandages off and get into the water" he was treating and talking to hr like a kid because she was still acting like one.

'I don't want to" she blushed, still not happy about him seeing her naked.

"Oi, have to look in order to wash you properly no need to be all modest, geese wench" He was a little nervous about washing her because it would be an intimate act and he hadn't really had a chance to see her when he was taking care of her.

"Stop calling me wench" she screamed making Inuyasha, ears flatten and hide in his hair.

"OWW! I'll call you whatever I want wench. Now don't move or your wounds will open and your screwed." He had already started removing the bandages from her arms and torso trying not to look too much for her sake. Next was her legs and stomach. Kagome only pouted knowing that he was right and since she had no mobility and he was in power plus extremely stubborn like her, he would win this fight.

Once done he slid her into the water slowly so that her body had a chance to react to the sudden heat and if her injuries opened, he could pull her out right away.

Kagome sighed, this was bliss, it hurt slightly but once she got used to the temperature she was fine.

A sudden thought struck Inuyasha. How was he going to wash her properly from the outside of the bath, she couldn't move to save her blood and he would get wet if her even tried to. Inuyasha would have to get in with Kagome! OOOH she would not like this one bit!

Throwing his pride away, he started to strip to his birthday suite **( insert drool here…"He's brining sexy back")**

Blushing Kagome stuttered" …wha…who…what are yo..you doing?!" She closed her eyes, not liking were this was going.

"What do you think im doing, undressing. I can't wash you out of the bath properly, stupid wench" He secretly wanted to see her reaction to him being so close and intimate with her, heck her wanted to be intimate with her, she drove his demon side insane, as well as his human side.

Though just to be nice to her in her weak state, he wrapped a small towel around his waist to cover himself, enough for her sake and sanity but small enough to allow him to move around freely.

Getting into the water he saw Kagome start to shake, she was scared, he could smell it.

"Kagome" he spoke softly. Nothing "Kagome" he spoke louder, moving toward her, the ripples he created gently hit her, and she started to shake even more.

"Oi, wench I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to clean the dried blood off and clean your wounds, infection isn't pretty." He reached her, and grabbed the wash clothe, lathered it with soap and gently took her arm and scrubbed it clean.

He went to the other arm, then legs, stomach, back, and finally her torso. Inuyasha went incrucingly slow, he was really nervous about this and so was Kagome.

After he had scrubbed her arms, she had opened her eyes to see him in the towel. She had given him a grateful look and watched him clean her from top to bottom like a hawk. Her chest came last, not her favorite part, she gulped after the first second of him scrubbing her. He went so SLOW!

Her deepest wound was on her chest but he didn't have to be so…so…considerate of her injuries unless it was just so he could look at her chest and tease her!

Now Inuyasha was not trying to tease her, the problem was that it was just so hard to clean her chest because _they_ were so tempting to his beast. His hormones went wild at the sight of her body, the need to touch her was so strong he thought that he strong will power would snap at the slightest wrong move, an it would.

"Boss" Kagome had broken the thick silence so suddenly that Inuyasha jumped and dropped the wash clothe, not noticing he had and placed his hand right in the valley between her breasts where Kouga had made deep claw marks on her body.

Inuyasha's hormones skyrocketed, his beast pulled against its chains, wanting to take the female in front of him as his. His eyes turned and his teeth elongated becoming pointy and sharp; his claws also grew longer and sharper.

Kagome was purely speechless, a frightened bird.

"Boss" she said weakly, completely scared of the demon in front of her.

Suddenly his head snapped up showing bright red eyes with blue-ish, green-ish pupils, his fangs had gone over his lips. He was sweating and his fists came to clench at his head, his claws looked so dangerous and scary looking.

"Kag...Kag..." he moaned. He was fighting his beast, not wanting to accidently hurt or mark her as his yet. It was freaking difficult to do, his beast was persistent, and ramming against its chains to be free fully and claim what it thought was his, to do whatever it wanted to do with. It wanted Kagome. To mark her, take her, ravisher, make her scream and voice the pleasure she would receive, and pup her if possible.

The Silver Bandit needed an heir soon; he wouldn't be a bandit for the rest of his days however long that was. Also something could happen, he could get captured then who would be the leader than, definitely not his mate to be, she was not going to be put into danger or Miroku, he was an idiot.

"Yes! What is it?" she squeaked.

"Give… me…neck…" Huh? What was that supposed to mean. If he was going to bite her than no way, she'd bleed to death.

"Neck…smell…calm" Her smell? It calmed him. Was that it? Moving her hair back to allow him access, she titled he head for him to smell her neck, if it changed him back than sure, she'd do it, anything to help him.

Inuyasha moved to her neck, the temptation was so high. _'Mark her, claim her, mark her, claim her'_ his beast ordered. _"NO! I will not, not without her permission"_

When he got to her neck he….

**Don't you just love cliffies when it's your own!** **Well I hope you enjoyed** **the chapter, please review and give me any ideas you think would be good for the next chapter so I can go faster and give you more of Inu and Kag. The story is about to get steamy!!!**

**REVIEW IF U WANT MORE!!!! Otherwise I'll stop! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I tried to update as fast as I could since everyone of my reviews I had received, which was a lot said to hurry up with the next chappie, so I did my best for u guys, hopefully its not disappointing. I would love any ideas that you people have in ur minds for this story so please don't hesitate to tell me, no idea is stupid. Oh if anybody would like to, can someone draw any of the characters for fan art, I want to see what people picture my characters as or even one of the rooms. On with the story!**

Chapter 7

Someone save me!

Inuyasha was so close, so close to her delicious smelling neck. His nose went to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. It was the second spot where her scent was the strongest; he doubted she would want him to smell her _there_ and even if she would, he would go insane and lose control, bite her, claim her as his, maybe take advantage of her, not good either way. Her neck was a safer path to take.

Anyway, he placed his nose on her skin and took a deep breath of her scent. _"OH GOD"_ BIG MISTAKE.

She smelled so good, like cinnamon and vanilla. He couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her closer, taking more of her scent greedily.

"Boss" Kagome was nervous; he was holding and breathing really deep and slowly. Short of like, he was asleep, but she knew better.

"Mmm…you smell so good." He moaned pulling her even closer. His "fangs" had receded slightly, but with him so aware of the girl in front of him, her scent, her body, and her entire essence were just there mocking him with all their innocence and purity, it was hard for the beast to go away and not have a little fun before going.

"Boss" she said weakly as his fangs grazed her neck.

"Mmmm, Mine, My Mate" he growled.

'_What? Mate? What's he talking about?'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha's fangs had started to pierce her skin making her cry out.

Suddenly a bang was heard and then the door to the bath swung open revealing... Shippo?

Outside the bedroom (during the apology argument)

"Shh! I can't hear" Miroku whispered.

"Then shut up" Shippo whispered back.

Inuyasha had just said that it was time for him to clean Kagome's wounds by taking a bath, followed by Kagome screaming in outrage.

"Hahaha, that dirty dog, though I would've done the same thing if only to see the lovely Lady Kagome" Miroku laughed.

"The boss would kill you, plus this is Kagome you're talking about" a bandit named Hiten said. A murmured chorus of yeah's and yups sounded.

"Ahh yes but the warmth of a woman is precious and rare for us, we should get some more woman the next chance we can, especially one that can do all the chores for Kagome until she's able to herself" Miroku suggested.

"Stop thinking with your dick man, the boss would go against it, Shippo can do the chores, plus where would we put them…" Hiten was interrupted by the men.

"Shh!" it had gotten really quiet while Miroku and Hiten had been whispering. They waited and listened, straining their ears for anything, anxiously.

Suddenly a cry of pain came from within. Without thinking, Shippo yanked open the door and ran to the bathroom **(Hehehe that's funny for some reason) **to see a naked Inuyasha on top of a naked Kagome, his face was in Kagome's neck and his face had changed.

Inuyasha growled viciously, there was another male with the scent of Kagome all over him, granted it was a runt of a male, but all males were enemies when it came to a demon deciding who would be their mate or intended. Any male was a rival in the fight for the female's approval.** (Just to let u guys know this is all Inu's beast talking and thinking) **

Shippo was extremely scared of his boss and that never happened. This demon in front of him was neither his adopted dad nor boss, it was a beast in his adoptive dads body, trying to steal away his adopted mommy **(awww how kawaii!) **Taking a deep breath, he yelled at the top of his tiny lungs. "GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY YOU MEAN DOGGIE!" and jumped at beast Inuyasha who was in shock and had separated a little ways from Kagome from the sudden outburst and extra weight on his body forcing him back. There was enough room for Shippo to jump in between and protect his "mommy" from the "mean doggie".

"Shippo!" Kagome had been in shock the whole time, only to come out of it to see that Shippo was putting himself in danger and had called her his mommy, which had pulled a few heartstrings.

"Move runt or you'll find yourself dead." Inuyasha growled seriously thinking that he should have skipped warning the kit and go ahead and kill him, he was preventing him from mating the beauty in front of him, sure she was injured but that wouldn't stop him.

"No, I won't let you hurt my mommy!" Shippo was extremely scared but that didn't stop him from trying to protect Kagome from the 'boss gone wild'.

"Runt..." Inuyasha was getting pissed and in his anger, he threw Shippo into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The men had finally decided to come to the rescue.

"Boss I think its time to get Kagome out of the bath; she's clean and needs to rewrap her wounds in case they open again." Miroku was basically committing suicide with the situation at hand, but if it got Inuyasha to snap out of it and Kagome, as well as Shippo safe then he'd risk a few scratches or wounds.

Inuyasha glared at all the men in his presence not recognizing any of them, the man in the front of them was talking to him, but he wasn't listening. Inuyasha was only thinking of how to kill them all and then how he should take the female in front of him. Doggy-style? Hmmm maybe! But he could think of that later, right now he had to get rid of all the men, including the runt without creating too much of a mess. He needed somewhere where he could rut with the female without having blood and bodies in the way.

"Boss" Miroku was getting extremely nervous; the boss was grinning evilly at them as if they were the prey and he the predator. He was scared shitless when Inuyasha made a moved to get out, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Boss" she said weakly, clutching his arm gently. Kagome was just as scared as everyone else was but she had to do something. If she could get him to smell her neck then maybe, he said that it would calm him down. It didn't work the first time, maybe it was because the boss was concentrating too much on controlling whatever was wrong with him, now that it was out, maybe it would be easier to calm him down? Well it was worth a try!

She gently pulled him closer, flinching from the pain it caused, and he followed not knowing what she wanted.

'_What are you doing you idiot your scaring everybody and Kagome. Let me in control now or you'll do something we'll both regret later on' _Inuyasha yelled at his beast

'_**I don't think I will. I want to see what she's going to do' his beast answered.**_

'_Just don't hurt anybody ok, especially her, or else' Inuyasha yelled._

'_**Or else what' **_his beast asked, not intimidated in the least by his threat.

'_You won't be free from me at all ever again, and we'll lose Kagome…got it'_

'_**Fine'**_ well at least he knew that the men, Shippo, and Kagome would be safe from his beast for now.

"Boss, please come back, I like as you were" Trying to calm down a bloodthirsty demon was not on the list of duties for a lady or a servant. So she had no idea how to go about this. Kagome needed him close to her neck to smell her scent. How to do it without getting hurt was the question.

"**Inuyasha" **his beast purred, getting closer.

"What?" Why had he just said dog demon?

"**I hate it when you call me boss it makes me want to kill something"**

'_What are you doing, I don't want her to know our name!' Inuyasha screamed._

'_**You and I both hate it when she says boss, it's so annoying'**_

'_So that doesn't mean to tell her in front of everyone my name. It's not the right time'_

_** 'You're a nuisance, this is becoming boring'**_

___'Well good, we'll switch places'_

_**'No'**_

___'What do you mean no!'_

_** 'I'm not done yet with the female, just need a good whiff of her scent then I'll go ok, s shut the hell up.' **_Inuyasha had been yelling, screaming, and complaining in his beasts ears about him staying and possibly causing more trouble until he shut up at his beast declaration.

_ 'Fine, it's the only way anyhow to turn back.'_

_** 'Good now shut up, I want to remember her scent without you in the background ranting away at me'**_

'_All right but hurry up '_Inuyasha huffed.

During the argument, beast Inu had gotten in Kagome's face and had been just sniffing away and running his claws down her arms and back again. Kagome and the others did not dare move, holding their breath's incase they missed event the slightest sound that would tell them what Inuyasha was going to do next.

Suddenly the beast Inuyasha stops sniffing and smirks at Kagome, creeping and scaring the shit out of everyone in the room.

"It was nice bathing with you my lovely mate; I can't wait to see you again. I must go now my sweet mate but I will be back when my idiotic side finally takes you and then have you my self. Till then my beautiful mate." Just like that, Inuyasha's eyes starting turning back to their original amber color.

"Boss?" Miroku cautiously entered the room with the others slowly inching forward.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sounded almost drunk; well he was, drunk on Kagome's scent. It was so close that it nearly surrounded him and made his head feel really light and airy. He slightly swayed closer to her neck again, dying for more of the drug like smell.

"Boss?" Kagome squeaked, still thoroughly nervous, crept out, and scared for her life. The sound was enough for Inuyasha to pull his pathetic self together, his beast was chucking in the back of his head. Looking around the room, his eyes finally landed on Kagome, looking like a scared rabbit, Inuyasha having gotten a little bit too close to smell Kag's neck, pulled away quickly blushing beet red.

"Uh, Kagome…uh…I'm…uh ….sorry….uh… my beast…um…yeah…he didn't scare u too bad or hurt you did he?" Inuyasha was blushing so red that it was not even invented yet. His men were snickering and chuckling at the spectacle of their boss blushing like, he was. Miroku was however just shocked, first his boss had changed into his demon state, then he was, in his own way, apologizing!

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE YOU LAZY ASSES AND GET BACK TO WORK" really pissed off at his men for making him look even more pathetic then he felt in front of Kagome for his actions.

"There's nothing to work on boss, no raid plans, or anything so we'll just stay here and watch" one of the bandits snickered.

"I DON"T GIVE A SHIT IF THERE'S NOTHING TO DO JUST GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!" Inu yelled, clearly pissed off to high heaven. His men left quickly and Miroku the last one out slammed the door shut in his effort to escape with the rest of the men from Inu's wrath. Inuyasha breathing heavily almost missed the answer to his question.

"No he didn't" a very quiet Kagome said, blushing at what had happened between her and his "beast" and the position they were in, Inu had gotten close to check over Kagome's body incase of new wounds or the old ones opening up, and when he yelled at his men to get out he had stood up, showing a very private area. Inuyasha noticed her gaze and yelled out, throwing himself back into the water.

"Uh…um… fuck…sorry…uh…shit" blushing to his neck, Inu was completely and absolutely sure that this was the worst day of his life. Taking a peek he saw that Kagome was worst of than him. She was blushing all over from what he could see of her body above the water.

"You didn't know, it's ok…can we get out now?" Kagome was mortified, she had just seen all of a man, who was not her husband and she doubted, he hadn't seen her already.

"Yeah, um…I'll help you out." He moved to help her and carefully lifted her onto the edge of the tub, not looking at her for her sake and quickly wrapped a towel around her. Before getting out himself, he grabbed a towel and went behind Kagome's back to get out and put it on. He gently picked her up and finally noticed Shippo on the floor near the door.

"SHIT! What I do?" He felt really guilty now. He'd hurt Shippo, sure he was annoying but he was like a little brother…no almost a son with how much he acted like him.

"You got angry at him when he got in your way to get to me and you threw him into the wall, knocking him out. Can you take him with us; I don't want him to wake up there?"

"Yeah" he shifted Kagome to one arm and quickly grabbed Shippo with the other, after he opened the door to his room. Walking into his room, he placed both Kagome and Shippo on the bed and then grabbed the medical supplies.

"Umm…I'm goanna need to remove the towel to wrap your wounds...uh...can I?" He was blushing along with her, a lovely tomato red. She was slightly trembling he noticed, but it was causing her pain.

"Stop, you're hurting yourself, I won't hurt you, trust me there's no need to be scared or nervous" She slowly nodded and watched him as he pulled away the towel.

Inuyasha tried his best not to look but as he got ready to apply the salve to her chest, he realized it was hopeless. He had to be able to see in order to treat her right.

"I'm sorry for this" he looked at her, and started to apply the salve as gently as possible to her chest wounds while watching her wince, a few tears falling in pain or fear he wasn't sure.

"It's ok; I'm not going to do anything but help you heal" He continued applying more salve to her other wounds, he them started to bandage her, when Shippo started stirring. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and slowly sat up and looked around. Seeing Inuyasha and Kagome only 2 feet away on the bed, he cautiously went up next to Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Sorry Shippo, sorry" Inuyasha mumbled not looking up from his work.

"Humph" Shippo was still glaring at him while asking Kagome if she was ok. A nod was his answer.

"Sorry Kagome for all of this trouble" A nod was all he got, her tears had stopped, a good sign to him if it meant she wasn't scared of him. He finished his work and cleaned up.

"Are you cold?" Kagome nodded, Inuyasha placed her under the covers, and left saying that he would check on her later.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you from anything or anyone" he puffed his chest out, making him look completely adorable, trying to act all tough and causing Kagome to giggle a little.

"Thank you Shippo, I appreciate that...Shippo back in the bathing room…you called me …mommy…did you mean that?" she mumbled the last part.

Shippo fidgeted and tried not to blush and look at her. He mumbled his answer.

"What was that?"

"Yeah, I meant that, you treat me so nicely, it reminds me of my real mom, how she acted with me, do you mind?" he whispered, blushing even more, he shuffled his right leg, looking sheepish.

"Awww, thanks Shippo, you can call me mommy if you like, I don't mind." She smiled, he looked up with a beaming face, looking like he wanted to jump on her and hug her. Instead, he slowly and calmly as possible crawled over to her and gently hugged her. She tried to hug back but only succeeded in causing herself pain.

"Oh, are you in any pain mommy, you shouldn't move, here let me help you get comfortable. You won't hurt yourself if you're in a good position you know?" he tried to move her pillows into a better position with her head and fluff them with one hand, the other held her head so she wouldn't be in pain while he worked.

"Thank you. I really need to repay you for your help somehow"

"I'm happy to help, there's nothing else I can do since I'm a kid. The guys don't need me, so I'm very lonely and bored." Shippo sighed but suddenly brightened.

"Hey do you want to try playing a game to pass the time?" He was hopping on the bed clearly thinking he was a genius for solving both their problems. Kagome wouldn't be able to do much while she was injured, and he had nothing else to do, so a game was the only option.

"Well I suppose it is the only thing we can do and it won't get us into trouble...right Shippo." She looked at him suspiciously, daring him to contradict her. Many games that boys played back in her village were about messing around with people and playing pranks, mostly they were about getting into trouble.

"…no, nothing like that…mmm how bout…uh…mm" he looked like he was trying real hard to think of a game that they could play with her in bed. After a few minutes he sighed in defeat.

"I give up; I can't think of anything that we can play without you getting hurt. Sniff I'm sorry mommy. Sniff" Shippo looked absolutely depressed. Kagome had to giggle at his face; he looked like it was the end of the world.

"It's ok Shippo…How about you get me a book and we'll read a story together, it will pass the time and won't hurt me." She smiled to herself for a great idea, a story would lift their spirits and they took time to tell so it was naturally the only thing they could do. But the look on Shippo's face said otherwise.

"I can't read" he said sheepishly.

"Oh...well you'll need to learn, but at another time. We could tell each other stories!"

"I don't know any "he looked really crest fallen now, he couldn't help his mommy and felt really guilty about it.

"Mmmm…well what about a good memory that you have then, think it of a way to get to know each other better." Shippo brightened at that. He started telling Kagome about adventures he had with Inuyasha and the group, some interesting traits about some of the men such as how they came into the group or weird/funny habits of theirs. What they used to do and a few tear jerking events in their past with loved ones. Also how he saw Inuyasha as a father figure, Kagome just giggled at how cute it all was making Shippo blush. He also told a few funny and interesting details on Miroku, how he asked almost every women, who he thought was perfect and beautiful, he came in contact with to bare his child. Also on how his cursed hand gropes anything with a butt and boobs, as well as that he used to be a monk but was kicked out for obvious reasons. Kagome talked about her family and what it was like, mostly about her little brother who would have loved to play with Shippo. She also talked about her arranged marriage and how her parents were towards her behavior, habits, and currently single hood. To them she was a disgrace, not worthy of the lord she was to marry.

Shippo went defensive for her, saying that he would protect her and that she wouldn't have to marry the idiot. He got some pained hugs and kisses as a reward. They continued talking until they fell asleep, Inuyasha who had gotten caught up on recent news of a big raiding job hadn't been able to check on her until hours later to find them and join them for the heck of it.

Soon he was in the land of dreams with Shippo and Kagome, thinking of said people and a new life away from all the chaos in the world at the moment.


End file.
